Saint Cindy
by mrmuscle
Summary: cindy becomes a saint! Now easier to read!
1. What the?

disclaimer I dont own JN.

* * *

Saint Cindy

Chapter 1: What The?

"I'm telling you for the last time Vortex, Pigs can't fly." said Jimmy.

"And I'm telling you Neutron, that they can fly if they had wings." said Cindy.

"Will you two stop fighting for 5 minutes?" yelled Libby.

"Ya guys, you've been fighting for 2 hours." said Carl.

"How can you fight that long? I'd lose my voice if I fought that long." said Sheen.

"Maybe you need to lose your voice. It's so annoying!" bellowed Cindy.

"Well, well, well, miss maiden of wrongness, maybe you need to work out your anger issues." Sheen shot back.

"I don't have anger issues" screamed Cindy.

"Yes you do"

"no I don't!"

"YES YOU DO!"

"NO I DON'T!"

(As if one queue, Cindy slaps Sheen).

"What was that for!"

(Cindy walks away).

"What is she so mad about?" said Sheen.

Nobody answers. Meanwhile.

_Man, why does Sheen have to be so annoying. Of coarse Sheen being annoying is like Carl being fat or Nerdtron being smart. It's inevitable. _

(Cindy stops dead in her tracks).

_Did I just say Neutron was smart? I guess he is, given a proper situation, that he usually get us in. _

(Cindy's thoughts are interrupted when she is smacked in the face by a letter).

"What's this? It's a letter. It reads-

Dear Cindy,

You have been chosen to become a saint. Please come down to 78654 Holleyweird, Placid, South Carolina to become an official saint.

Your friend,

Unknown.

At that time, Cindy faints.


	2. Chapter 2: Recoil

disclaimer I dont own JN.

* * *

Chapter 2: Recoil

"Doctor, she's waking up"

(Cindy wakes up to find out she's in a hospital room. She turns to see Carl, Sheen, Libby, and Jimmy looking at her.)

"Where am I? What happened?" Cindy asks weakly.

"You're in the hospital. You got into an argument with Sheen. You slapped him and walked away. I followed you to try an apologize on Sheen's behalf. You were walking and all of a sudden, you stopped. You read something and fainted. I ran to you and after checking to see if you had a pulse and were breathing, I called 911. They came and brought you here. I stayed on the ambulance until we arrived, then I called the gang." said Jimmy softly.

"How sweet" said Cindy.

"We were all scared for your safety. I don't know what would've done with out you." said Jimmy.

Then he left the room, tears gleaming in his eyes.

"Jimmy, wait up" yelled Carl.

(He and Sheen left the room, leaving the girls in the room.)

"What happened?" asked Libby, concerned. "Well, I got this letter"

"what did it say"

"it said I was chosen to become a saint."

"A WHAT!"

"A saint"

"I didn't think you could just be picked to be a saint, not until you were dead anyways."

"I didn't think so either, that why I think it's a trap"

"A trap? But why?"

"I don't know, but I'll get to the bottom of it"

"aren't you forgetting you're in the hospital. Listen, I'll tell the boys about it, and we'll get to the bottom of it. Just rest, and don't worry about it." Much, Libby said under her breath.

"Thanks Libby" said Cindy

"no problem"

(and with that, Libby left. Cindy laid her head on the pillow, closed her eyes, and drifted soundly to sleep.)


	3. A trap?

No own JN R&R.

* * *

Chapter 3: A trap?

At Jimmy's Lab

"Well, I don't know what we should do. We can go with her, but if it's a trap, we'd be playing right into their hands, whoever they are." said Jimmy.

"Well, we can't sit around and do nothing! We have to go and help her!" screamed Libby.

"Calm down, sugarcake, we'll help." spoke Sheen.

"Don't ever call me that again! And don't tell me to calm down, my best friend maybe in danger!" ranted Libby.

"You can't be such a hothead, Libby. You have to calm down. You don't think clearly when you're angry." spoke Carl, matter of factly.

"He's right you know, you can't think clearly when you're angry." said Jimmy.

"I don't care!" shouted Libby.

Meanwhile…

At the hospital

_Who would want to send me a letter like this? Why would anybody want to make me a saint? Is this a trap? It's got to be. Nobody would want to make me a saint. I can be nice, but most of the time I'm a snotty bitch._

(Cindy's thoughts are interrupted when her parents enter her hospital room).

"Sweetie, what happened?" asked Cindy's mom.

"Well mom, I was walking, read something, collapsed, and was taken to the hospital by my hero, Jimmy." said Cindy.

_Oh no, did I just call Jimmy my hero?_

"What are you taking about?" asked Cindy's parents, astonished by what Cindy just said.

"Uh, what I mean is… okay I admit it. I like Jimmy Neutron, my one and only hero.

(Just as Cindy finished saying that, Cindy's parents collapsed).

"Mom, dad are you okay? Somebody, get a doctor in here!".

(The doctors come in, along with a very nasty surprise).


	4. Libby!

No own JN. R&R.

* * *

Chapter 4: Libby?

(The doctors and the nasty Surprise come in. behind them Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen are handcuffed at the hands and feet. The nasty surprise (with a gun) takes of a mask he/she was wearing. It turns out to be…)

"Libby! What are you doing with that gun? Why are the boys tied up." asked Cindy, scared.

"Get up, were going for a ride." commanded Libby.

"No, not until you tell me what going on!" shouted Cindy angrily.

"Cindy, I'd do what Libby wants. I don't want to see you hurt." Jimmy advises.

"Hurt! Oh, no I'll do much worse than that. Guards! Take miss bigmouth and the boys to "the location", so they can start their trip".

(And with that, the four of them are taken away. To where, they have no idea.)


	5. Chapter 5: “the location”

No own JN. R&R.

* * *

Chapter 5: "the location"

(Cindy, Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen are in a dark room. They are handcuffed at the hands and feet. They can talk though. Libby and the guards are in another room. They are on a train. Libby, being smart, took Jimmy's watch so he couldn't escape. The four start talking.)

"Cindy, there is something I need to tell you." said Jimmy.

"What is it?" asked Cindy.

"When you passed out on the ground, and I found you, you weren't breathing. I had to do CPR to save your life. When I was done, and you were breathing, based on something I couldn't control, I kissed you. I'm sorry".

(Cindy's jaw drops to the floor, she is speechless. They sit in silence until…)

"Get up, where at the location. Guards, escort them to "the place of demise". However keep them alive until I say so".

"Yes master Libby, as you command."

(The four are swept away to "the place of demise").


	6. Chapter 6: 3 unlikely allies alliance?

No own JN. R&R.

* * *

Chapter 6: 3 unlikely allies/ alliance?

(Cindy, Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen arrive at "the place of demise", where they wait for emanate doom).

"_How do I wind up in these situations? Oh, I remember, it's all Jimmy's fault. He always gets us into these situations. But can I really blame him for this one. All he did was help me in my time of need. Did I just think that? Well he did say he kissed me. How am I supposed to react to that? I only wish I felt what he felt. _

"Cindy, stop daydreaming. We await our doom, and all you do is…is…that. You can at least help think of a way out of here!" shouted, who else, Jimmy.

"Man you really bug me, Neutron. For your information I was thinking about someone very impotant in my life, someone who I can't live without".

"And just who would that be?"

"You"

(at that, Jimmy was speechless.)

_Could I have possiblely heard her right? Could I… _

(Before Jimmy had time to argue with himself, something interrupted his thoughts. Or sould I say, someone).

"Do my ears decieve me, or that really… the space bandits."

"That right fool; it's us the space bandits. We're here to get you out of here"

"Why are you helping us?". Asked Jimmy, intreged.

"Because we know who's really behind this." said the space bandits.

"Who!" Jimmy asked meanly, astonished that there were more people behind this.

"Now is not the time to talk. We have to get out of here, now!" said the space bandits.

(The space bandits untided Jimmy and his friends. Just as they were going to make a run for it…)

"Stop them!" screamed Libby.

(To everyone's surprise, Libby was followed by the league of villains and … Meldor Prime. Together they formed the group known as "Evil".)

"You'll never capture us." said Sheen.

5 minutes later…

"Man, I can't believe we got captured, again." exclaimed Sheen.

"Well no thanks to you, ultra loser. If you weren't talking about ultra lord saving us and actually fought or ran, we wouldn't have gotten captured." Cindy shot back.

"He will too save us." stated Sheen.

"Wouldn't you think now would be a good time to come save us." Cindy said exuasted from fighting the endless robots "Evil" poofed up like magic.

"You lose".


	7. Chapter 7: the loss the angle

No own JN. R&R.

* * *

Chapter 7: the loss/ the angle.

"Who do you think we should eliminate first? Jimmy? Naw, he'll try to escape. Cindy? Naw, I want to save her demise. Sheen. Naw, I might have feelings for him. The space bandits. Well, they did betray us, but every evil deserves a second chance. Hey, I know, lets elimanate Carl first. Let's make the rest of them suffer over the loss of their friend". Spoke Libby.

(Unfortunately, for Carl, "Evil" agreed).

"Any last words?" asked Libby, not caring.

"Ya, I just want to say…

(Just before Carl finished, Libby shot him in the Gut. He falls down in pain.)

"Wait, take me instead". Insisted Jimmy.

"Okay, I'll let him live, and you can die" spoke Libby, evilly.

(Just then Cindy spoke.)

"Wait, take me instead." spoke Cindy.

"Well, if you insist. However, before you die, I want to see two things. First I want to see you and Jimmy kiss, then I want to hear your last words." commanded Libby.

(Just as they were instructed, Jimmy and Cindy kiss. Their kiss was as passionate as a kiss can be. They held there kiss for mere seconds, however, it seemed like hours.)

"That's enough. Cindy, any last words?" asked Libby.

"Yes, I got somethings to say. First, Carl I'm sorry if I made fun of llamas. Their really quite cute. Second, Sheen I'm sorry if I made fun of Ultralord. He's a…a…well, as long as you like him. Third, Libby, your nothing but a cold-blooded bitch. You deserve to burn in Hell! And Jimmy. Well, we've been though a lot. There's one thing I've never told you. I lo…lo…love you. Your really are everything I wanted, including a good kisser.".

" Well, I don't know what to say to that except…

(At that very moment, Jimmy and Cindy kiss, again. Time stands still. Then the pull away, slowly.)

"I love you too".

"ENOUGH!" shouts Libby.

(She then shoots Cindy, killing her instantly.)

"CINDY! NOOOOOOOO!" screems Jimmy.

"We can let them go, to grovel at their loss." said Libby.

(And with that, "Evil" leaves.)

100 years later

At this time, we would like to call James Issac Neutron to the stand.

(Jimmy goes to the stand.)

"We are here today to honor a great person. Someone who we should honor. If she hadn't given her life, I would not be here today as a 110 year old man. We as the people who determan who gets into sainthood, hereby make Cynthea Aurura Vortex a saint. May you be with God."

The end.


End file.
